Idiot Box
by Raven and Angel
Summary: [COMPLETE] Raven and Januarye have teleported the YYH gang into the SpongeBob world. This depicts their misadventure of happening to appear in the episode 'Idiot Box'.
1. Thy Box Has Arriveth

Idiot Box

By: Leader Alpha

Usual disclaimers apply

"Hey! Urameshi! What episode do you want to watch?" Kuwabara was sitting in front of the TV, flicking through the tapes.

Yusuke shrugged. "How about Idiot Box?"

"Fine with me,"Kuwabara said.

Kati ran into the living room, tired of eating the bag of sugar. Which resulted in Hyperactivity for her. "Whatcha doin'?" She asked. The 11 year old could be a pain the neck, but she was helpful...if she felt like it.

Yusuke sighed. She was WAY to hyper for him. She could annoy even Botan. "Watching SpongeBob SquarePants," He replied.

"Ohhhhh," Said Kati. Flipping her hair over her shoulders, she went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She stared at Hiei. He was playing cards. Well, more like Kurama was trying to get him to play cards. He was more like staring at the faces of the people on the cards trying to make them burn.

Ah, well. He'll have to learn someday.

Upon returning to the kitchen, she spat out the mouthful of water. Well, she would've if she had water in her mouth. She giggled lightly, stuffing a fist into her mouth.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were singing the SpongeBob SquarePants theme song! Whoa, as if things could get any weirder. Unfortunately, they will.

"Are you ready kids?

Aye-aye Captain!

I can't hear you...

AYE-AYE CAPTAIN!!

Oh, who lives in a pineapple under the sea?

SpongeBob SquarePants!

Absorbent and yellow as porous can he!

SpongeBob SquarePants!

If nautical nonsense be something you wish...

SpongeBob SquarePants!

Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish!

SpongeBob SquarePants!

Ready?

SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob SquarePants!

SpongeBob...SquarePants! Ha...ha..."

Hiei had walked into the living room, smirking. Kurama wore an amused expression. Kati's jaw was on the floor. Literally. It had separated itself from the rest of it and fell on to the floor with a hollow clack.

After reattaching her jaw, Kati burst out laughing. On the TV, they were showing what episode it was.

POP! POP! POP! POP! POP!

With each Pop!, someone else disappeared, Kati was the last one. Until the fifth Pop! appeared.

"Walb!" Yusuke tried to say, sadly, lots of water went into his mouth. How sad. Sadly, Kuwabara didn't drown. (A/N: DIE KUWABARA DIE! I HATE YOU!!! STABS KUWABARA VOODOO DOLL)

A fairy...or a person appeared. "Hi! Welcome to the world of SpongeBob! I'm the pineapple fairy! And I'll be giving you a tour of Bikini Bottom!" Concluded the girl who appeared. Or accompanied them.

"Youlb dolb loob likb a fairb," Yusuke gurgled.

"Oh, fine. I am not a fairy. I am the authoress," Said the girl.

A truck hummed into SpongeBob's driveway. A person...or fish came out and pushed a trolley with a big box on it. This way up, it said.

The door to the pineapple opened, Yusuke, the authoress and the others were on the sandy bottom now. SpongeBob and Patrick, stood waiting for the box.

"YAY!" Cried SpongeBob and Patrick. The dove into the box, pushed out the giant screen TV, and throwed it onto the trashcan.

Squidward, at this point, steeped out of his house, which looks like a face of something. He stared at the giant screen TV, he stared at the people staring at the TV on his lawn, and then stared at SpongeBob and Patrick diving into the big box.

"Holy fishpaste! Aliens are invading!" Squidward cried.

-End Chapter One-

-Hahahahahaaaaaaa!!! Hiei get's tortured with the weird sound from the box! He is just like Squidward! Except he doesn't play the clarinet.-

Hiei: Why must I be tortured! Hey, think they have any sweet snow?

-Probably not-

Hiei: Drat.

-Haha! I win! Please review if you wish.-


	2. Thy Commercial Has Arriveth

Idiot Box

By: Raven/ Januarye

-Disclaimer: We claim no right to 'Kelp'

Januarye sat at the keyboard and began typing. She was instant messaging Raven.

Januarye began to have an idea.

Januarye: My light bulb just blinked.

Raven: LOL. Mine exploded.

Januarye: -sweatdrop- Nooo...I HAVE AN IDEA!  
Raven: Oh, hey! I didn't know they had Mike Shinoda's shoes on E-Bay!

Januarye: Ok...we all love Linkin Park, but the ones that know their life history is just sad. And I think you are turning into one of those.

Raven:

Raven: No. I am those fans but I just don't know the history. LOL.

Januarye: 0.o U scare me.

Raven: Tank u.

Januarye: Kk. My idea is that...WE MAKE COMMERCIALS FOR OUR HUMOR FICS!

Raven: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! IT LLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!

Januarye: -sweatdrop- I call first commercial. Know Your Stars. WH00T!

Raven: I do one for Idiot Box! WITH SOMETHING TO DO WITH KELP!

Januarye: KK. I type commercial.

Raven: Same.

--

And so on. Now, on with the commercial!

-

-Cut scene showing Raven with Yusuke in a giant pineapple house-

"You are insane!" Yusuke shouted, a yellow sponge watching TV nearby.

"Thank, you!" The girl said.

-Cut scene with Sponge Bob-

"Gyahahahahahahahhahahahahaaaa!" Sponge Bob was laughing. He was eating a bar of something green.

A girl, next to a few people (that were on the edge of the TV screen) as holding the same bar. She was eating it, though looking thoroughly disgusted at the same time. "Wow, never knew kelp could taste good!" She said. Two minutes later, she threw up onto the sandy bottom.

"CUT!"

--

Ok, so it didn't go to well. Ah, well. Meaaa...

--

End.

Meow. The 'real' next chapter will be in two weeks. Sorry peoples. Wonder if Sun is alright...


	3. Thy Super Bowl Show Hath Arriveth

Idiot Box

By: Raven

Chapter III-Thy Super Bowl Show Hath Arriveth

Yusuke was watching the Super Bowl at SpongeBob's house. "GO PATRIOTS!" Yusuke jumped up and smashed his head on a passing anvil that just happened to be falling out of the ceiling.

Yusuke crashed back the ground, rubbing his head. "DARN ANVIL!"

A girl poked her head through the door. "HEY! NO CURSING! EITHER CURSE RIGHT OR DON'T CURSE AT ALL!" Another girl poked her head through and said:

"To cuss or not to cuss, that is the question!" The first girl said, "SAM!"

"GINA!"

"JENNY!"

"PATRICK!"

"Is this a roll call for space camp?"

-0,0

"Hm…guess not. HEY! It's the Super Bowl!" Sam rushed in and sat on the seat, shoving Yusuke out of the way.

"GO PATRIOTS!" And Sam jumped up, a box of pocky appearing in her hand. "POCKY!" Sam cried.

She sat back down in the chair and opened the box, and ate the pocky. "Geez, Sam," Cried Gina, "No need to shout."

"I know, calm down!" Jenny said in turn.

"I NEED TO GET TO SPACE CAMP!" A random girl said.

Yusuke was watching the strange conversation. Girls these days! He thought. He carefully edged Sam out of the chair, and sat down back to watch the Super Bowl.

"Darn," He mumbled. It was a stupid commercial. For…KELPLIGHT! That sounded like BudLight.

So, Yusuke watched the stupid re-make of a commercial for KelpLight that was a rip-off of BudLight. The girls were still arguing in the background.

-End


	4. Thy Idiots Hath Played in Thy Boxeth

Idiot Box

By: Raven

Disclaimer: If you were that dumb to not know this, then you wouldn't be able to under stand this right now, would you? Ah…the mysteries of life.

-Chapter IV: Thy Idiots Hath Played in Thy Box…eth

Yusuke stared sullenly out the round, pineapple window. Kati was playing in a box with Spongebob and Patrick, with Kurama observing inside quietly. He sighed. Perhaps he would join them…

He looked to the right. Hiei was squatting on the ground, looking thoroughly mad. Squidward was trying to play his clarinet, but the hard glares Hiei sent him were enough to make him shut-up. That and stinging jellyfish from the Jelly Fish fields.

Outside, Kurama was trying to understand the illogical logic behind the strange box.

"Don't worry, people, the saws are on the way!" Cried the box. It sounded nothing like Spongebob or Patrick. And then…

"NO JOHNNY! DON'T DO IT!"

And sirens from a police car. They heard someone cry, "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME COPPERS!" (They as in Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei.)

Yusuke ran outside, looking back and forth for any sign of evildoers. Nothing. Bubbles rose, clams chirped, flowers in the sky…Kati eating pocky and playing hide-and-seek with Hiei…

All was normal in the day of Spongebob's world.

Inside Squidward's house, he was flipping through the channels of the giant-screen TV.

Channel 457- Wrestling!  
"And the boxes are going at each other like mad! Oh, oh! It looks like the The Avenger it the winner!"

A normal, brown box was being held up, and they tied a shiny gold belt around it.

Squidward harrumphed.

Channel 489?

"And thus the triglometrical shape of the box has created enough stabability so that it will withstand against almost anything." (A/N: I dun think triglometrical is a real word. I just made that up!) The old fish used a pointer and pointed to a black-board with the outline of a box on it.

Squidward was going crazy.

"I CAN'T STAND THIS! HOW ARE THEY DOING IT!" He cried. Finally, he stomped out of the house; shoved Kurama aside, pushed Yusuke into the box, and then got into the before-mentioned box.

"YOU SPONGEBOB! HOW ARE YOU DOING IT!" Squidward shouted hysterically.

Spongebob and Patrick looked at each other.

"Why, it was…" Spongebob made an arch over his head while saying, "Immmaaaginaaaaation!" And the arch turned into a rainbow that sparkled like, well…not a real rainbow but a made-up one that we would make when we were all kids and we would color them in.

Squidward glared at them. "Fine, then. I wish we were on Robot-Pirate Island!"

Spongebob and Patrick closed their eyes. Yusuke did to, just for the heck of it.

"Boop, beep beep!" Beeped Patrick.

"Argh! I'll get ye for that!" Said Spongebob.

"Beep."

"Avast! I'll make ye walk the plank!"

_How…? That sounds nothing like Robot-Pirate Island! _Thought Squidward.

Yusuke however, in his imagination, was rescuing Keiko from the mean, old robots and pirates. Yusuke was the brave old lad who came to rescue her, and for his reward, he would marry her.

"Oh thank you, Yusuke, for rescuing me!"

"Yusuke…

"Yusuke…

"YUSUKE!"

"Huh? Wuh?"

Yusuke was in his room, on the floor. _It was all a dream…all a dream…_

NO! KATI! IT WAS KATI THAT WOKE HIM UP! ALL THE HORRORS! HE WOULD RATHER FIGHT SENSUI AGAIN THEN SEE ….**_HER!_**

"Morning, Yusuke!" Said Kati brightly.

"C'mon! Breakfast! Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei are already up!"

Yusuke went.

"Hey! Urameshi! What episode do you want to watch?" Kuwabara was sitting in front of the TV, flicking through the tapes.

Yusuke shrugged. "How about Idiot Box?"

"Fine with me,"Kuwabara said.

Kati ran into the living room, tired of eating the bag of sugar. Which resulted in Hyperactivity for her. "Whatcha doin'?" She asked. The 11 year old could be a pain the neck, but she was helpful...if she felt like it.

Yusuke sighed. She was WAY to hyper for him. She could annoy even Botan. "Watching SpongeBob SquarePants," He replied.

"Ohhhhh," Said Kati. Flipping her hair over her shoulders, she went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She stared at Hiei. He was playing cards. Well, more like Kurama was trying to get him to play cards. He was more like staring at the faces of the people on the cards trying to make them burn.

Ah, well. He'll have to learn someday.

Upon returning to the kitchen, she spat out the mouthful of water. Well, she would've if she had water in her mouth. She giggled lightly, stuffing a fist into her mouth.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were singing the SpongeBob SquarePants theme song! Whoa, as if things could get any weirder. Unfortunately, they will.

"Are you ready kids?

Aye-aye Captain!

I can't hear you...

AYE-AYE CAPTAIN!

Oh, who lives in a pineapple under the sea?

SpongeBob SquarePants!

Absorbent and yellow as porous can he!

SpongeBob SquarePants!

If nautical nonsense be something you wish...

SpongeBob SquarePants!

Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish!

SpongeBob SquarePants!

Ready?

SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob SquarePants!

SpongeBob...SquarePants! Ha...ha..."

Hiei had walked into the living room, smirking. Kurama wore an amused expression. Kati's jaw was on the floor. Literally. It had separated itself from the rest of it and fell on to the floor with a hollow clack.

After reattaching her jaw, Kati burst out laughing. On the TV, they were showing what episode it was.

POP! POP! POP! POP! POP!

With each Pop, someone else disappeared, Kati was the last one. Until the fifth Pop! appeared.

"Walb!" Yusuke tried to say, sadly, lots of water went into his mouth. How sad. Sadly, Kuwabara didn't drown. (A/N: DIE KUWABARA DIE! I HATE YOU! STABS KUWABARA VOODOO DOLL)

A fairy...or a person appeared. "Hi! Welcome to the world of SpongeBob! I'm the pineapple fairy! And I'll be giving you a tour of Bikini Bottom!" Concluded the girl who appeared. Or accompanied them.

"Youlb dolb loob likb a fairb," Yusuke gurgled.

"Oh, fine. I am not a fairy. I am the authoress," Said the girl.

A truck hummed into SpongeBob's driveway. A person...or fish came out and pushed a trolley with a big box on it. This way up, it said.

The door to the pineapple opened, Yusuke, the authoress and the others were on the sandy bottom now. SpongeBob and Patrick, stood waiting for the box.

"YAY!" Cried SpongeBob and Patrick. The dove into the box, pushed out the giant screen TV, and throwed it onto the trashcan.

Squidward, at this point, steeped out of his house, which looks like a face of something. He stared at the giant screen TV, he stared at the people staring at the TV on his lawn, and then stared at SpongeBob and Patrick diving into the big box.

"Holy fishpaste! Aliens are invading!" Squidward cried.

Yusuke looked around. "Déjà vu!" He said. And on and on, until this time…

Spongebob and Patrick closed their eyes. Yusuke did to, just for the heck of it.

"Boop, beep beep!" Beeped Patrick.

"Argh! I'll get ye for that!" Said Spongebob.

"Beep."

"Avast! I'll make ye walk the plank!"

_How…? That sounds nothing like Robot-Pirate Island! _Thought Squidward.

Yusuke however, in his imagination, was rescuing Keiko from the mean, old robots and pirates. Yusuke was the brave old lad who came to rescue her, and for his reward, he would marry her.

"Oh thank you, Yusuke, for rescuing me!"

Yusuke opened his eyes. Squidward was climbing out of the box.

He climbed out too, only to run in to Kati.

"Hi! Breakfast is ready!"  
Déjà vu…

-End-

Ok, this story is finished!


End file.
